Episode 1206 - 15 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 17, 2014. On that episode, leaders were chosen, one team made a comeback at dinner service, one leader proved to be ineffective, and one chef survived despite being disliked by their teammates. Intro Before sending the chefs off to the dorms, Ramsay told them he did not want anymore excuses, and ordered them to start emerging because his patience was running out. Gabriel knew that with DeMarco gone, there was nowhere else to hide as Ramsay was going to see his fuck ups more. The women left in high spirit, and Jessica was happy to have a set of tatas as the women were golden, while the men sucked. While Ralph playfully told Rochelle he was living the dream, Anton was not happy as they just lost a chef, and was raging over the fact his teammates did not seem to care. Meanwhile, Joy told Melanie and Rochelle that she was more concerned about services than the challenges, which the latter agreed with as they were not doing challenges on the line. Joy felt they were carrying Beth as the latter had no confidence or skills, while Rochelle felt Beth was shutting down a lot in services. Then, Joy wondered where Beth’s head was as the only time she saw of it was when the latter was crying, and was looking towards the end as she wanted who to be with. Later, Melanie, Beth, and Kashia were in the bedroom as the former looked towards the $21,000 monthly salary a month, but Beth was hoping for it every 6 months, before asking Melanie what she would do with that money. Melanie wanted to take care of her mother’s house as she was losing it, and that made Beth tear up as she dreaded the fear of an eviction notice at her door while she was competing, before admitting that she got emotional because there was nobody she could call for help. Beth added on that there was no plan B for her situation, and blamed the sexist attitude of Louisiana of not giving her a job after she graduated culinary school, but while Kashia sympathized with her on her plight, she knew Beth was a fighter as Melanie told her there was nothing to worry about. Team leader selection The next day, both teams came downstairs where Ramsay bluntly said that what each were lacking was in leadership, and none of them were starting to emerge as one yet. So, Ramsay had both teams go back to the dorms and decided on who would lead their teams in the following service. Anton agreed with Ramsay’s logic as they needed somebody in charge, and wanted the men to make him the leader. As the teams went back to the dorms, Bev believed she was the leader Ramsay wanted, while Gabriel saw it as a great opportunity to show Ramsay his leadership skills. Richard said it was either between Jason or Anton as the men’s leader, and the latter immediately wanted it. On the other hand, Jason felt that Anton was too much of a dick head to take the leadership, while Scott nominated Jason, and Chris knew the latter was good at communicating. While Anton acknowledged Jason as a strong cook, he has yet to see the latter’s leadership skills, and Gabriel announced he wanted the leadership role badly. However, Anton asked Gabriel if he was fucking crazy and laughed about, while Richard asked the latter how he could lead if he could not cook. Despite Gabriel calling Anton out on his laughing, the latter argued he was confident in his abilities, and that he did it every day. On the red side, Melanie proclaimed that it was either herself or Joy that should lead the women, but when Bev nominated herself, Joy questioned if the latter could take control of the kitchen as it meant being involved with every station. Bev felt she was ready, but Melanie did not think the former was a strong cook and did not trust her enough to be left alone on a station. Then, Melanie said she was confident enough to hop from station to station in order to help, but Kashia felt that the former was boasting. Before service Later that day, both teams came back downstairs and Ramsay asked them if they agreed on a leader. Melanie announced she was the women’s leader and was excited to show Ramsay her leadership qualities, before adding on she had the confidence and drive to be a successful leader, and placed herself on fish. However, Kashia felt that Melanie was getting on her nerves every time the latter was on her high horse. For the men, Anton announced he was the men’s leader, but Gabriel felt the former would lead with his mouth and put it in his dick. Anton explained that due to his great experience, which somewhat offended Richard, he would act as a floater. As both teams began prepping for service, Ramsay pulled Anton and Melanie aside for a thirty second meeting, telling the two that their role as captains began now. Melanie knew that Ramsay would get a good taste of her leadership as the women were stronger than the men, and told the women that there was nothing to worry about. Joy and Sandra agreed, especially as they had no faith in Anton being a floater. In the blue kitchen, Anton overheard the women trash talk them, and believed they were too cocky before proclaiming he wanted to take Melanie down. Then, Ralph micromanaged Gabriel on the appetizer prep, but the latter felt the former was pissed due to his small size. In the red kitchen, Beth's inability to focus worried Melanie as it was the key to a great service, and Joy accused the former of acting lost before planning to make her the next person to go home. Then, Joy openly said she wanted to go on with service without Beth, but that angered the latter as she left the kitchen, and Sandra told Joy to shut her mouth as it was not helping. In the back hallway, Beth angrily knew she could not let the women like Joy walk over her and called the latter a bitch, but Jessica felt Beth has completely lost it as Sandra told her that she could her yelling from the kitchen, suggesting she let it go. Beth reluctantly agreed to that, but was still in not the best of moods. After prep, Ramsay had both teams lined up and announced he was increasing the pressure by opening the chef’s table, to Rochelle’s dismay. The women would serve Elizabeth Perkins, exciting Sandra, while the men would serve Holly Marie Combs, making Chris stoked that they finally get a hot women in the kitchen. After, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service As service began, the women received their first order, and Melanie told Joy and Bev to communicate with fish on the lobster tail, before believing she herself was a great motivator. However, Joy did not respond to Melanie’s question for a time, and Sandra’s unsure answer for six minutes made the latter nervous as she could only control her arms and voice. In the blue kitchen, Anton directed Ralph and Gabriel on making the risottos, and hoped that if his team listened to him, they could have a strong service, but if they were not, he would kick them out. However, Gabriel felt he knew what he was doing, Richard sarcastically called Anton Super Chef, but despite all that, the first order of appetizers was accepted, making Anton wish he could go and toot his own horn. Anton’s leadership led to a strong string of dishes leaving the blue kitchen, but he accidentally talked over Ramsay’s callout on the next order, making the latter lecture him to wait and listen. In the red kitchen, Joy sent up a perfect risotto, but Beth called out for a minute on the lobster tail despite having it in her hands. That frustrated Melanie as she accused Beth of locking up in her own shell when she had no idea what to do, but Ramsay told her to drive her team. However, Melanie went quiet to Bev’s annoyance. Twenty-five minutes into service, the women have yet to send out a single appetizer, and Ramsay chewed out Melanie for acting quiet so far. Soon, the VIP’s entered the restaurant and sat in their respective chef tables. In the red kitchen, Joy told Sandra to put another pan for the capellini down, but the latter did not understand her properly and told Joy not to scream at her face. However, Joy accused Sandra of refusing to listen to anybody, and felt the latter stared at her like a statue instead of talking to her. However, appetizers were finally leaving the red kitchen, and in the blue kitchen, the men received Combs’ order. Chris felt he was good on the scallops as Anton walked it and the risotto to the pass, but the scallops turned out to be overcooked, and Anton blamed Chris for making him look bad. Chris promised he would not make that mistake again, and in the red kitchen, the women received Perkins’ order. However, Beth served an overcooked lobster tail, and Ramsay informed Melanie that the quality has dipped due to the pressure. Even though Rochelle knew Beth was a hot mess, she blamed Melanie’s poor leadership as Ramsay accused her of being stuck in neutral. One hour into service, Anton went to Chris for the scallops, but told him to resear them on one side, even though Chris told him to shut the fuck up as he knew what to do. When Ramsay momentarily left the blue kitchen, Anton decided to skip the former’s approval and plate and serve the dishes for the Combs himself, but it turned out the scallops were undercooked to Chris’ dismay as he feared Ramsay would flip a lid. After Jean-Philippe told Ramsay about the raw scallops, along with Sous Chef James claiming he never saw them on the pass, Ramsay angrily told Chris to wake up. In the red kitchen, Melanie tried to coordinate Beth and Joy for the refire, but the latter was lost as Melanie discovered that Beth did not even put a lobster tail on. Then, Melanie felt that Beth was so much of a dead weight, the women could not pull through with her, before doing the lobster tail herself. Thankfully, Melanie’s attempt was a success as Perkins’ table was served, but Beth was lost to the point that she did not even know what happened until Melanie told her, and Ramsay accused Beth of being gone. As Melanie finally stepped up, the women were pushing out appetizers, but on their next order, Sandra did not have the capellini on as she did not know they had it on order. As Ramsay accused Sandra of not caring, Joy grew frustrated trying to carry so many things. In the blue kitchen, Chris’ was working on his third attempt as Anton paid close attention, but that time, they were accepted. One hour and a half into service, most of the dining room were enjoying their appetizers, and both kitchens were moving onto entrées. When Ramsay asked Kashia how long for the meat entrées, the latter used Southern lingo to answer it while not giving a clear time. However, as Ramsay clearly could not understand what Kashia just said, he pulled her to the front, but she continued to repeat it until Jessica interjected by saying seven minutes. However, Kashia argued she was not stupid, she was just flustrated and hated looking like a child. In the blue kitchen, Scott kept calling out one minute on the halibut despite Ramsay wanting an answer for the next table, eventually leading the latter to pull him to the front and lecture him as Jason compared Scott to somebody who thought to use their kidneys for thinking. Eventually, Scott got refocused. Two hours into service, Melanie stepped up to the leadership role as she and Kashia coordinated on timings. However, while Kashia’s Wellingtons were cooked perfectly, Melanie’s halibut was raw to the point Ramsay could not pull it apart, and Sandra felt the latter was in over her head. Then, Ramsay accused Melanie of giving up and threatened to send her home if she did not cut the crap, but Bev was able to send up the refire to Ramsay’s approval, allowing them to serve Perkins’ table. In the blue kitchen, Jason sent up beautiful Wellingtons as Anton served Combs’ table, and soon after, both teams pushed out the remainder of their orders, ending service on a strong note. Post-mortem Having both teams lined up, Ramsay said that for the first time since the season began, both kitchens completed service, but he still pointed out that they were all making mental mistakes. Despite that, the men were declared the winning team, with Ramsay praising Anton, while the women were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Sandra said she did see Melanie step up as a leader, but only saw her mess up on fish. When Joy brought up Beth’s name, the latter immediately defended herself that it was confusing to work in a kitchen with eight people, but Melanie reminded her that it was not hard to find her voice regardless. Then, both Sandra and Jessica considered Melanie and Beth for elimination as the latter felt Melanie was all talk and no game that night, but Melanie pushed for overall, before nominating Beth and Sandra for obvious reasons. Sandra tried to argue that she did nothing wrong in the past that warranted her nomination, but Melanie reminded her about the missing capellini and poor communication. Joy struggled on who to choose as Melanie’s leadership was nonexistent, and the teamwork with Sandra was not there. Elimination Rochelle announced Beth as the women’s first nominee for elimination, and Sandra as their second. During their pleas, Ramsay asked Beth where she was that night as the only time she saw her was with the rubbery lobster, but even though the latter admitted she was not loud enough, she promised to move forward and learn from her mistakes. However, Ramsay asked Beth if she was desperate to go home, but the latter said she was not as she was very passionate, but Ramsay said he was not feeling it as she disappeared that night. However, Beth promised Ramsay that she would be heard in the following service, and it would not be a mistake. Then, Ramsay felt that the women have given up on Sandra, but the latter felt she was consistent and gave it her all in the challenges, before being confused as to why they did not like her as she backed up her team and concluding that none of them wanted her to win. However, Joy disagreed with that, feeling that Sandra was quiet that night, and Kashia felt the latter was not a team player. After, Ramsay asked the remaining women who should go home, but while most said Sandra, Jessica said Beth. In the end, Sandra was sent back in line, and Beth was eliminated for being lost that night and not having a voice. During her exit interview, Beth said she would not change who she was, but also feared she would not get better at that moment. After Beth left, Ramsay told the chefs he was looking for a leader, and he would begin testing to see who was real and who was a pretender. While being dismissed, Melanie felt she did well that night, but claimed she could only do so much as a leader, while Anton felt confident he would win. Then, Sandra said that even though her team kept scum bagging her, she told them to fuck off. Ramsay's comment: "Beth thinks the reason she hasn't advanced in the culinary industry is the fact that she's a woman in the south. I think it's because she can't cook." Category:Episodes Category:Season 12